


Shrink

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, domestic!Scerek, fluff with a side of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason why Scott isn't allowed to do laundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shrink

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post on tumblr: http://heavyarmscustom.tumblr.com/post/62884030737/cutthroatbitchcult-heavyarmscustom.  
> Title is pretty unimaginative...my bad.

Derek found him in the middle of their bedroom sitting cross legged on the floor looking like someone had just kicked his puppy (or him since alpha or not Scott McCall would never not be a puppy).

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked concerned. Not too concerned though if his mate was truly hurt he would have felt it.

Scott looked up at him, “You love me right?”

Derek raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, “What did you do?”

“You do right…I’m a great fiancée. I cook you nice meals and I have phone conversations in your place because I know you hate them.”

“Prescott.”

“Hey! I told you that in confidence!” Scott said at the sound of his full first name.

“What. Did you do?” Derek repeated.

“Don’t be mad at me.”

“No promises.”

Scott’s shoulders slumped, “You know how the laundry has been extra full this week?”

Derek widened his eyes, “Scott we’ve talked about this. After the red shirt incident you are never allowed near the washing machine.”

“You know how I feel about clutter.”

Scott had this weird thing about mess. He didn’t mind a little here and there but clutter drove him up the wall.

“What did you do?” he asked for the third time.

Scott reached behind him and pulled out Derek’s favorite pair of black jeans…now tightest pair of bleached jorts ever. Derek’s mouth dropped open slightly. 

“Wait…there’s more.” Scott said pitifully and pulled out Derek’s gray Henley…now a belly shirt with huge bleach spots littering it, “Hold on…not done.”

His fiancée pulled out article after article of their clothing all in more or less in the same state of destruction. Scott looked so sad about it but Derek couldn’t help it…he laughed. He laughed so hard. He laughed so hard there were tears coming out of his eyes.

“Really?” there was a slight frustration (and a wave of relief) in Scott’s tone.

Derek went over to the younger man and kneeled down to his level.

“Scotty it’s not that bad.” Derek said.

“Yeah?” Scott gave him that half smile he got when he was relieved and slightly embarrassed.

Derek kissed him on the nose, “We’ll get new clothes tomorrow after cleaning.”

They had a Sunday tradition. Derek and Scott could be as messy as they wanted during the week (well not too messy because clutter and ants) because on Sundays…they cleaned.

They would wake up at 8:00 AM sharp. Derek woke up at 8 and cleaned loudly and obnoxiously until Scott popped up out of bed cranky annoyed (most mornings Derek had to avoid well aimed pillows). Today was no different. Scott woke up to the sound of the vacuum and underneath that…whistling.  
Derek was a whistler. He did it when he was bored or doing tedious work. Scott had only noticed once they started living together.

Scott threw the pillow over his head but pillows were no match for werewolf hearing. He groaned and got out of bed and headed towards the living room.

“Dude we seriously need to revise the Sunday sched…ule.” Scott stopped dead in his tracks. His mouth dried up instantly.

“Morning sunshine.” Derek turned his head and smirked at him.

“What…are you wearing?” Scott asked.

His fiancée turned around fully and gave him a wider smirk, “You don’t like my cleaning outfit?”

Derek was in a pair of tight (tight) black, and bleached jean shorts topped with a gray Henley that reached just above his navel.

“What are you doing?” Scott couldn’t keep the laugh (or adoration) out of his voice.

“I’m cleaning Scott.” He answered simply.

“You’re…I love you.”

Scott tackled him. Derek wrapped his arms around Scott and rolled into the fall so he caught the brunt of it.

“Do you?” Derek looked up at him. He brushed a stray hair off of Scott’s forehead.

“I really, really do.” 

Scott went in for a deep kiss that escalated quickly. Derek spread his legs automatically allowing Scott to slot against him easily. He groaned into the young Alpha’s mouth as Scott started grinding down against him. 

They separated long enough for Scott to latch on to Derek’s neck and suck bruises that would last for at least a couple of hours.

“Scott.” Derek moaned out. The younger man moaned into his neck, “Turn.”

Scott chuckled against the pulse he was currently laving at but he obeyed. They separated again this time to remove clothes. Scott tugged off his sweatpants (he never slept with underwear) and Derek flung the shrunken Henley and jeans to the side. His briefs joined the pile. They came back together gracefully and shared a quick kiss before getting in position.

There was no time wasted. Derek spread Scott open and licked a long stripe down the cleft of his ass while Scott groaned around a mouthful of Derek’s cock. Scott sucked hard and fast. He matched his rhythm with that of the tongue plunging in and out of his ass. Derek came first and bit down on one of Scott’s cheeks as he writhed. The smell and the friction was too much and Scott followed soon after.

Sunday cleaning got off to a late start that morning.

<3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! If you want to follow me on tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
